In the past when a foot support device such as a metatarsal support, heel lift or arch support tended to slip from a desired position inside a shoe, attempts were made to affix the support device to the shoe or to improve the frictional characteristics between the support and the shoe. Typically, the support device was affixed to the shoe by glue or double backed pressure sensitive tape. Alternatively, frictional characteristics were improved between the support device and the shoe by use of rubber layers having serrations or other protruberances.
Each of the above methods of fastening had some limitation. The use of glue or double backed pressure sensitive tape required the foot support device to remain in the shoe. If the foot support device was removed it would have to be re-glued or new pressure sensitive tape would have to be applied because the old tape would become encoated with fabric fibers and/or dirt and would cease to function. The rubber layer having serrations or other protruberances tended to lose frictional capabilities due to dirt and/or perspiration.
A leather pocket device has been used by gluing the pocket into the shoe wherein the foot support device could be inserted. This method of fastening involves gluing a leather pocket into the shoe thereby requiring the pocket to remain in the shoe unless the user wished to have to re-glue the pocket device after it had been removed.